


911 Dispatcher's Week

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Dispatchers Week, Gen, Humor, i can’t even, these people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: All about our favorite Lonestar Dispatcher: Grace Ryder.Updated 12/12/20 to include all my fics from 911 Dispatcher's Week.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: “911, what’s your emergency?” + comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of this team just being stupid sometimes and Grace having to be the one to bail them out. This is just for fun, don’t come at me.

Grace was tired and all she wanted to do was go home, kick off her shoes, and sink into the couch and sleep.

She didn’t even care if she made it to the bed at this point.

It’s not like it would be the first time.

And she was sure that Judd would just carry her to the bedroom whenever he happened to wander home after his shift.

But right now, that was all she could think about.

So when she got a call exactly two minutes before her shift was supposed to end she wasn’t exactly happy.

“911, what’s your emergency?” She waited for the voice on the other end to respond and when it came over the line she sighed.

“Oh thank God Grace.” She had no idea why Captain Strand was calling 911, but it couldn’t be good.

“What’s wrong Captain Strand?” She could hear laughter on the other side and the sound of the older man trying to shush his companions. “Is everything okay?”

“You’re never going to believe what happened.” Oh she bet she would.

“I’ve heard some things you wouldn’t believe sir.” And she could only imagine that this one would be up there. “Do you need medical?”

“Not me.” Well thank God for that. “Buuuut… your husband does.”

“Oh Lord, what did his stubborn ass go and do now?” She knew nothing good could from this, not if Judd was involved.

“Well…” She heard an eruption of laughter from the other side again and then Owen was telling everyone to shut up once more. “He fell.”

“Fell? Fell as in he tripped on his shoe laces or fell as he in fell down the stairs?” She prayed that no one else was listening to this conversation right now because she couldn’t believe this.

“He tripped over a pile of laundry that Mateo was supposed to be doing,” He raised his voice a little in an accusing way and she heard a muttered ‘I said I was sorry’ on the other end, “and he fell. I’m pretty sure he broke his ankle.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” She couldn’t believe the man.

What was she going to do with him?

“Where’s Captain Blake and her team?” If they were at the firehouse, the paramedics should already be there.

“Michelle’s at home with a fever.” Great, just great. “And her team is, out, somewhere.”

There was another bout of a laughter and she heard her husband yell out a ‘don’t touch me’.

“Get me away from these nut jobs honey!” She chuckled at the annoyance in his tone. “For the love of God, get me out of here.”

Owen let out a sigh as he mumbled something she couldn’t hear and she closed her eyes as she waited for someone to say something.

“Captain Strand…” But it had gone entirely too quiet for her liking.

“Sorry. There was a little tussle over who was going to help Judd up.” That didn’t sound good. “Pretty sure TK’s got a broken nose now.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” She couldn’t with these people anymore. “I’m sending medical and I’ll be right behind them.”

“Thank you.” And then the line was dead before she could say anything else.

When she ended the call and looked up, Zach was standing in front of her desk staring at her, one eyebrow raised as he offered her a smirk.

“Everything okay?” He must have been able to hear the commotion on the other end.

Either that or he could read her like a book and could tell that she was annoyed.

“Firefighters are stupid.” She pushed herself to stand as she grabbed her jacket and purse. “They’re stupid and they’re immature and I can’t believe I married one.”

“Ah, trouble in paradise?” She shook her head as she powered down her computer and started walking away.

“Not yet.” But boy was she going to have words with them all when she got to the station. “But the 126 is about to need another new team once I’m through with them.”

Zach let out a chuckle as she walked away.

She couldn’t believe this was what her job had come down.

Sending ambulances for firefighters who couldn’t even step around a damn pile of laundry.

Idiots.

They were all idiots.

And for once, she wasn’t surprised that her husband had been involved.


	2. Part of the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “I’m still here.” + sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super sad, but sad enough. Anyway, Lachlan is a character I’ve used before (along with his twin sister Olivia) so here he is. Also, if we don’t get some actual Grace and Carlos interaction next season I might lose it.

Grace was used to getting calls that made her heart hurt.

She was used to feeling every emotion in the book while talking to the voice on the other end of the line.

It wasn’t anything new.

It was part of the job.

But this, this was different.

Not only did she know the voice on the other end of the line.

But that voice belonged to family.

And that made it even harder.

“It’s okay Carlos, I’m still here.” She took a deep breath as she waited for the man to reply. “The ambulance is only two minutes out, just stay calm.”

“Stay calm! Stay calm! I can’t stay calm.” That much was evident right now but she didn’t know what else to say. “What do I do Grace?”

“Just stay with him honey, just talk to him.” She closed her eyes as she said a prayer.

“He’s so scared.” She could only imagine.

Lachlan was only four.

She couldn’t imagine that falling like he had and more than likely breaking at least a bone or two wasn’t scary.

“I know. Just keep him still, you don’t know if he has a head or back injury.” She knew that Carlos already knew this.

But as a new mother, she finally understood what people meant when they said ‘mom brain’ was a thing, or in this case, ‘dad brain’.

Right now Carlos wasn’t a cop.

He wasn’t a proud and decorated and hard working man.

No, right now he was a scared father.

“I hear the sirens.” He whispered. “They’re here.”

“Good. It should be Michelle, she’ll know where to go.” She could hear voices in the background and the sound of Michelle’s voice allowed her the peace she needed to let out a breath. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

She heard Carlos mutter something to the paramedics and then he was coming back on the line.

“No. I’m good.” He sounded a little bit calmer this time and she let out a sigh. “Thank you so much Grace, you’re a life saver.”

“Just doing my job.” It was what she was trained to do and it’s the only thing she knew how to do.

But she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“I’ll text you with an update later.” She nodded her head even though she knew he couldn’t see her.

“You better.” She smiled as she heard Lachlan’s little voice call out a ‘thank you’ of his own. “Go take care of that boy of yours.”

“I will. Thanks again Grace.” And then the line went dead.

It was never an easy job to have, but it was definitely a rewarding one.


	3. True Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “It’s going to be okay.” + comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I understand that Grace and TK probably aren’t that far apart in age, I’m guessing less than 10 years between them, but she’s still the mama hen and he’s still the little baby and they need each other. Also, can we please get some Grace/TK interaction next season?! I need them to be friends

Grace had been the one to take the call from TK when he found his father unconscious on the living room floor.

She had been the one to remind him calmly of what to do next and how to make sure he was breathing and comfortable.

She had been the one to page Michelle and her team to a scene at the woman’s own house.

And she had been the one to stay on the phone with TK while he rode in the back of the ambulance doing his best not to freak out.

So it didn’t shock her one bit when she was also the one that TK had plopped down next to after finally wearing himself out from pacing so much.

“I know you don’t wanna hear this honey,” She reached over and took his hand as he dropped his head to her shoulder, “but it’s going to be okay.”

He nodded softly as he let out a sniffle and she felt her heart break for him.

“He’s a tough guy you’re father,” And if she knew anything about Owen Strand it’s that he didn’t give up, no matter what, “he’s gonna pull through this.”

She had muttered those words a million times before but they had always felt so one sided and meaningless.

She didn’t know the people on the other end of the line like she knew them.

Those people weren’t her family.

But TK and Owen and Michelle, they were.

“Thank you being there for me earlier.” TK whispered as he sat up and gave her a soft but sad smile. “I don’t know what I would have done if someone else had answered the called.”

“You would’ve done the same thing you did with me honey.” She reached out and wiped his tears off his cheeks before pulling him in for a hug. “You were brave and you did the right thing and everything’s going to be okay.”

She hoped that maybe repeating those words over and over again would help make them more true.

Because this was a time, more than ever before, when she needed them to be.


	4. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “You amaze me.” + love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so soft and mushy and I love them. The end

Grace was shocked when she came home to the smell of a home cooked meal.

And she was even more shocked when she saw the candlelit table and the new vase of roses.

Judd was up to something for sure.

“Well hello there wife.” She chuckled as he came around the corner, a casserole dish in his hands as he smiled at her. “Dinner is almost done! Just waiting on the rolls.”

“Dear Lord I hope you didn’t cook all this.” She looked around the table in awe. “I’d really rather not wind up in the ER tonight.”

She knew Judd tried, good Lord did he try, but he was certainly no cook.

Not unless it came out of the freezer.

Or could be cooked on the grill.

But this meal looked legit, and she wondered where he had gotten it all from.

“Ha ha ha.” He ran back into the kitchen when the timer went off and opened the oven, a cloud of steam wafting through the air and she held her breath. “Carlos helped me.”

“Well thank God.” That man was a lifesaver.

“He did all the actual… work.” Judd gestured around him with the hot mat and that’s when she noticed the disaster in her kitchen.

The food had better be good because Carlos’ mess was about to make her cranky.

“Is he gonna come back over here and clean all this up?” He had better, because she sure as hell wasn’t doing the dishes after the day she’d had.

“No…” Judd tossed the rolls into the basket beside him and smiled. “I’ll clean up, don’t you worry.”

“You better.” She dropped into her usual chair as she watched him return to the table, placing the basket down before sitting in his own seat. “Because my feet are killing and I’ve had a day I’d rather forget about.”

“Well don’t worry about the mess.” He smiled at her as he took her hands in hers. “I’ll take care of it.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

Did she forget an anniversary?

Was he in trouble or something?

“Why the fancy meal Judson?” She had to know the answer and she had to know it now. “What did you do?”

He chuckled at her line of questioning before dropping her hands and grabbing her plate, dishing out a little bit of everything before sitting it back down in front of her with a smile.

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything.” That didn’t sound convincing. “You just… you amaze me is all. I just wanted to show you that.”

Well that was not the answer she was expecting.

“Well thank you honey.” She guessed she would roll with it. “I really appreciate that.”

“And I appreciate you.” He leaned forward in his seat and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

She felt her heart skip a beat at the words and it amazed her that even after all this time she was still affected by the sound of his voice saying those three little words.

“I love you too.” She smiled as he sat back down and fixed his own plate before reaching over taking her hand and starting the prayer.

She would never understand what she had done to get this man to be hers.

But she’d do it over and over and over again for the rest of her life if she had too.


	5. Harlow Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: “We should have done this a long time ago.” + fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. Also, petition for these two to get the baby they deserve.

Grace couldn’t believe that the day was finally here.

She was finally going to hold her baby in her arms for the first time.

And she had never been more excited.

And scared.

She was definitely scared.

She had heard one too many horror stories about labor and delivery to remain calm during this time.

But she knew the end result would be worth it.

And it had been.

Because after only four hours of labor and six pushes little Harlow Jane Ryder came into the world screaming and kicking and carrying on.

She was the spitting image of her daddy if you asked Grace, except for the hair of black curls, those, those were all her.

And as she cradled her daughter against her chest she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

“We should have done this a long time ago.” Judd’s whispered voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him from her place in the hospital bed.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that, but Lord knows you don’t listen to me.” It’s not like they hadn’t wanted kids.

No, rather, she had made it clear from the start of their relationship that she wanted nothing more than to be a mother.

And they had tried, Lord had they tried.

But it just hadn’t been the right time.

Until now.

And she was glad that they had waited because the little bundle in her arms was more perfect than she could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please**


End file.
